


Letters between Lovers

by Cryellow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, No Spoilers, Oops, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryellow/pseuds/Cryellow
Summary: One-shot love letters between the boys! (This is a really crappy summary but it's good and you'll want to read)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried my best not to give anything away. I hope you enjoy it, since this is probably the shortest stuff I've ever written. Wrote it on the bus cause I was bored. Hope you enjoy it!

Dear Viktor,

I know that you had always believed the world to be a cold place. That once you told me you used to live without life and love. Once you told me that until you came to Hasetsu, you were uninspired by simple things and daily living. There was once a point where you were dedicated to being the best, and watched as it consumed your own soul.

I'm glad that you met me when you did. There were days were I would go without skating and Yuuko would wonder where I went or if I had harmed myself in some way. I would have loved to tell her that that was the case, that I would be back to normal in no time. It wasn't, so I didn't. For a long time I contented myself with trying to be like you, trying my best and trying to win medal after medal.

I realize that this was a sad existence, and I am shocked that I ever thought about it. When you came to Hasetsu I realized the thing that made me the most content was when I was with you, hearing your voice and seeing you move to the music we shared for so long. I would like to say that winning medals was a perk, but most days I glance at them and realize how empty the metal is in a glass case. The most happy I have ever been is with you, seeing your smile, and holding you in my arms.

Through the years it has dawned on me that most people called this the honeymoon phase, and that it would dull over time. Waking up every morning with your hair glinting in the sunlight and your face relaxed, I have never understood what that meant. I could have lived a hundred lifetimes, Victor, and still believe that you are the most amazing person I have ever seen. You never cease to surprise me, no matter what we did. Being your husband was probably the best thing I ever did.

If you're reading this, it's because I have gone. I have left this world with you in it, and for that I am more sorry than I could ever express.

I want you to stay strong. For years you have taught me what it means to live and to rise above the things holding me down. Don't let everything you've told me go to waste. I may not be there to hold your hand or to lay my head on your shoulder, but you need to keep going. To keep going for those who loved you ad much as I. Yurio, Mila, to name a few.

I wish I could tell you this with my own lips, but it seems the machines I'm hooked up to won't allow it. I couldn't even tell you how much your love has meant to me, and how I couldn't have asked for anything more from you.

I never got the chance to tell you I love you one last time before I passed, and I know that. So here it is.

I love you Viktor Nikiforov.

I have always loved you, and when I see you again I'll love you even more. Because I will see you again, Viktor. In whatever comes after this bittersweet life, I know that you have made mine whole in this one. I love you. I love you. I love you and I'm so sorry. I hope you will forgive me one day, for leaving you. If that day isn't today, or tomorrow, I understand. There may come a day, however, where you do forgive me. On that day, I hope you find peace. In the meantime, I'll wait for you here. Please keep me waiting. Lord knows I always did to you.

 

With love,

Your husband.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, you should check me out on my blog (too-many-fandoms-girl.tumblr.com) and check out my other, better works. Thanks for reading! LEAVE A COMMENT AND SOME KUDOS. I EAT THAT SHIT UP. ~Cryellow


End file.
